All's fair in Love and War
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: After being kicked out of her fifth school this year, Annabeth's father sends her to an Academy, hoping it will straighten her out. But one thing she didn't count on was being dragged into the middle of a prank war with the school's rival, Goode Academy. And she certainly didn't expect to fall for their green-eyed leader either. Percabeth AH/AU
1. Prologue

**A new story, just for all of you guys! Love you, and hope you like my new book! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own, Percy Jackson, because I do not have the amazing creative skills as Rick does.**

* * *

"There I was again tonight,

Forcing laughter, faking smiles,

Same old tired lonely place,"

-Enchanted, Taylor Swift

* * *

All's fair In Love and War

_Prologue: Goodbye San Francisco, Hello New York_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Professor Chase, but Annabeth is expelled from this school," Headmistress Channing said. Annabeth Chase was sitting in the headmistress's office. The place seemed like a second home to Annabeth, since she was always around there. Her father was next to her, furiously trying to negotiate a deal for Annabeth to stay. Annabeth crossed her slender legs across her knees, observing the office, for what seemed like the last time.

It was painted a deep violet color, covering all sections of the walls. Behind Headmistress Channing, were framed certificates of 'Best School' or 'The Finest Head teacher', and were polished squeaky clean. The mahogany desk was spiff and spank, and hardly had a speck of dust anywhere. All the paperwork was in one neat pile, while pictures of Headmistress's cats were there, framed for everyone to see. Around the walls on each side of the desk, there were two Oakwood bookcases, filled with different books, and Annabeth practically knew that Headmistress Channing never even touched them, that they were all for show. There was a small window above the each bookcases, and they were both opened, letting fresh air into the, what Annabeth believed, was a stuffy room.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, before examining her chipped black nails, with no interest what was going on. She was what you call, a typical bad girl. She wore black skinny jeans, with a white Beatles tank top, and a studded leather ankle boots. Her leather jacket hung over her chair as she twiddled with her silver charm bracelet that her mother gave her. All the charms were owl-based, something her and her mother both agreed on. Her farther, Professor Fredrick Chase, had finally given up, realizing that Headmistress Channing would not change her mind. Annabeth was fine with that; Yancy Academy was a crap as it was anyway.

He sighed, and walked out to the car, Annabeth in tow. The car ride was completely silent, the awkward silence filled with Annabeth tapping her hand against the car window. _Damn ADHD, _she thought, as she felt her father's glare from the side. He turned her head back to the road, and Annabeth knew that this was the one time she would get to actually examine him. Fredrick Chase was, what most people called, a handsome man. His blond hair was cropped short and neatly trimmed, yet Annabeth could still see the slight stubble on her father's chin. He looked paler than when she was him this morning, and his blue eyes were concentrating on the road. Annabeth sighed, not looking at her father anymore; she busied herself with thoughts of her Mother.

Old memories were filling her head, a time where someone would hug her in the morning, and kiss the nightmares away. She quickly dismissed the thoughts, knowing she would burst into tears at any moment. Annabeth's mother died when she was six, and so she could hardly remember her. Things got better when her dad found Marie, and then she was blessed with her beautiful baby brothers.

Annabeth sighed, getting bored already. She continued to tap the armrest that was underneath the window seat just because she knew she was annoying him, but it wasn't her fault. Besides, he's hardly even realized she was alive when he was called in to pick Annabeth up for expulsion. Not when she was awarded the certificate for her essay on Greek Mythology, or when she became the head of the student council, heck, not even when she was awarded a medal by the _Mayor of San Francisco_ for saving a freaking baby. No, he only recognized her when she was in trouble.

Once they arrived at Annabeth's house, ahem, mansion, the speech started. Her house was what every teenage girl wants. It was a large seven bedroom house, with three bathrooms, and a back garden and pool. Annabeth spent most of her time in the back garden, reading or plotting pranks in her ultimate prank book. She also helped her step-mom in the garden, planting thousands upon thousands of flowers and plants, so much Annabeth didn't even know the names of them. At the back of the garden, there was an old Oak tree, and tied around the highest branch was a small rope, connected to a tire swing. There were small leaves scattered around the stone pavement that were being blown away by the wind, as she followed her dad down towards the inside of the house.

"How dare you stuff bacon down that girl's bra?" Professor Chase said, yelling at his only daughter.

Annabeth's face was emotionless, knowing that even the smallest amount of emotion showed how weak you were. She knew that she would end up laughing, so she kept her mouth shut. Bobby and Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brothers, snickered at the word their father used. While her father turned his back to her, Annabeth turned to her brothers, pulling silly faces at them, making them trying to hold the laughter down. Bobby and Malcolm were twins, and at the tender age of six, they had already well on their way to being pretty smart kids. She ruffled their hair affectionately, before tuning back into what her father was saying. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but her father cut her off.

"Not another word Annabeth Isabelle Chase. That was the fifth school in an entire year you've been kicked out of. Fifth!" He exclaimed, pacing back and forth. Annabeth again opened her mouth to retaliate, but her father, again cut her off.

"What kind of example are you setting to your younger brothers eh? This behavior of yours is unacceptable," Annabeth had to literally bit her tongue from not speaking. She knew that if she bit any harder; than it would cause her too actually tear the skin of her tongue.

"That's why I'm sending you to New York, and you will be attending a boarding school, as of Monday," He said, finishing with a grand gesture. Whatever trance Annabeth was in before, she was quickly snapped out of it.

"You can't do that!" She exclaimed, absolutely livid. How dare he even think that? It wasn't that he even cared about her! How dare he take her away from her family? She had lived in San Francisco her entire life, she wasn't about to get up and move. San Fran was her home.

"No excuse, starting Monday," He said sternly, storming away to his study. Annabeth sighed, before slumping into a nearby seat. Her two younger brothers both walked over to her, hugging her around her waist. They were only six, but they were way too clever for their own good.

"Don't leave Annie," Malcolm whimpered.

"Who's going to play pranks with us?" Bobby whined.

Annabeth giggled at her younger brothers behavior, trust them to be sad that she was leaving, not because she was their sister, but because she was their fellow pranker. She sighed, before disheveling both their blond hair. They quickly dodged, trying to escape her tickled fest, but were no match for Annabeth's swift and nimble body. Marie Chase was watching the whole scene from the kitchen. Marie was a beautiful woman, with light caramel hair that was always in a messy bun, and warm, motherly green eyes. She wiped her hand on her apron, before ordering the twins to their room. Malcolm and Bobby looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes, before sighing dramatically, and running up the stairs towards their room reluctantly.

"He's just angry, besides, you might like the school. A new chance to start off on a clean slate," She offered, as she and Annabeth prepared dinner.

"I know, but he didn't hear my half of the story, just automatically assumed that I was at fault," She said, peeling a potato angrily. The potato was reduced to nothing as she continued to peel it, even after there was hardly any skin on it.

"Okay, but what happened?" Marie asked, stirring the soup in the pan.

"This girl called Nancy poured a jug of water on Drew," Annabeth said, turning to cutting the vegetables quite… forcibly.

Marie raised an eyebrow, a frown etched on her face. She blew a strand of caramel hair that fell in front of her eyes. Drew was like a daughter to Marie, she practically loved her like her own. Telling Annabeth off wouldn't work now, especially since it was, to some extent, a valid reason.

"Well, I admit that bacon was very original, but if you want to make a statement, maybe you should… I don't know, fight fire with fire?" Marie asked, smirking slightly. Annabeth giggled, before realizing that she probably wouldn't see Marie a lot after she leaves. She sighed deeply, before turning to Marie and giving her a huge hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," She murmured, her blonde curls flying all around the place. Marie matted her curls down, laying her head on top of Annabeth's.

"How about I talk to your dad, huh? Ask him if he'll rethink the decision?" Marie said, smiling at her step-daughter. Annabeth's face lit up with hope, wondering if Marie could actually change her father's mind.

"Besides, no-one can say no to my famous cheesecake, huh?" She giggled, and Annabeth chuckled, before letting a small smile flitter across her face.

"Come on, let's go call the boys to dinner," Marie said, giggling softly, before calling the boys downstairs.

* * *

-**-OoooOoooOooo-**-

"Your dad's making you go _where_?" Drew shrieked, her eyes widening.

Drew Chang was a beautiful girl, her Asian looks inherited from her father. She had big, hazel doe eye, and soft chocolate skin, that made her look like an Egyptian Goddess. Her high slender cheekbones were adorned with a small natural rosy blush, and her slightly upturned nose was pierced with a diamond stood that was, of course, prohibited from school. Like Drew even cared about school rules. They were sitting at Starbucks, when Annabeth spit out the truth, she was moving away on Monday. Not even Marie's famous cheesecake could stir her father's mind. Annabeth sighed, before swirling her chocolate mocha latté. She hated coffee, preferring sweet things instead.

"Adeline's Academy for Extraordinary Young Women," Annabeth grumbled, slurping her chocolaty goodness.

They were sitting with their small group of friends, it consist of; Lacey and Matthew, the twins, and Austin, Drew's boyfriend. Lacey was the bubbly girl, wearing a baby pink woolly jumper, and skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection, sitting on her shoulders flawlessly. Her nails were painted hot pink, not even one single nail chewed or chipped. Her mouth was filled with metallic braces that were bright pink. She was constantly squealing and was on her phone, but she was amazingly sweet, and always there when needed.

Matthew, her twin brother, was the complete opposite. His blond hair was swept effortlessly to the side, and his baby blue eyes shone with mischief. He wore a simple white muscle shirt, flouncing every single one of his muscles, making girls swoon whenever he was around. Annabeth rolled her eyes. He grinned cheekily at her, before she went on to observe Austin.

He was what you called a more, subtle beauty. Moving her from Dallas, he had that strong country accent that roped any girl in straight away. His dirty blond hair was put to the side messily, like he just got out of bed. His emerald eyes sparkled every time he looked at Drew, and he was obviously _the_ guy every girl wanted. Too bad the girl he wanted was Drew. And Annabeth couldn't be happier for her best friend.

"That sounds like a school for rich snobs," Matthew said immediately. Lacey slapped her brother's arm for saying such a thing.

"You should never judge a book by its cover Matthew," She scolded, causing Annabeth to giggle slightly.

"Unfortunately, I agree with Mattie," Austin said, his thick country accent lulling over everyone. Austin was the peacekeeper out of the group, the exact opposite of his girlfriend, who loved being the second-best troublemaker in their old school.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna be going there on Monday, so my life is now, officially over," Annabeth said, discarding her mocha latte.

"Well, let's go find this Nancy, and have a little fun shall we?" Drew asked, a smirk stretching over her face.

"Wise Girl, are you in position?" Lacey's voice said through Annabeth's ear.

"Affirmative," She replied, observing her area for Nancy Bobofit. She was now behind a plotted plant behind Large 'N Loving. Honestly, she thought she would die when Drew gave her, her position. Who would go shopping at Large 'N Loving? The place was like some vintage 1970's place, and only mother's whose children are all grown up, and they can't stop living in the past.

"Now, Pretty Boy," Drew yelled into her phone, and Annabeth had to refrain from humming the James Bond theme tune.

Matthew walked past Nancy, whistling innocently. He wiped his hands on his pants, signaling for Austin to walk through. He walked past, pushing an ice cream cart. Lacey nodded at Annabeth, and she moved away from her lovely hiding spot behind Large N Loving. Annabeth strolled down, with an air of confidence but subtlety.

People stopped and stared at her, watching as her blonde curls cascaded down her back, framing her cheekbones with ease. The ringlets tangled at the end, giving her a crazed look, but Annabeth somehow seemed to pull it off. Her startling grey eyes, looked like a storm was brewing, and her lips smirked mischievously. Nancy glared at her, seeing the spotlight was off her and was now on someone else.

"Hey, if you're looking for Ugly R Us, it's down at the Nerd Mall," She sneered, laughing at her own joke. Her friends laughed as well, but then quickly stopped when they saw Nancy not laughing anymore. Nancy's face looked like a powdered baboon, and you could see the lumps and uneven skin tone clearly. Her ginger hair was straightened so much it looked fried and her dull blue eyes looked like it had make-up in it. Annabeth was still smirking, her plan was working perfectly.

"If I remember, it was you who's ugly. Or is you peanut-sized brain too small to recognize that fact?" Annabeth asked, one of her eyebrow rose.

She could tell that Nancy wasn't expecting that, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her face was scrunched up in confusion, making her uneven skin tone look horrid under the light, and her red hair, that was straightened until it looked fried, was all over her face. She didn't know how to respond, but lucky for her, one of her 'wannabes' retorted for her.

"As if Nancy cares what you think," She sneered, causing Annabeth's smirk to grow. She turned her face innocent, before directly looking at Nancy.

"So tongue-tied you had one of your friends retaliate for you? Oh wait, you don't know what retaliate means, my bad," Annabeth said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, you come back here!" Nancy yelled, storming after Annabeth. She smirked as she passed Lacey, who then did the hand signal for Drew. Annabeth stopped when she reached the mall's fountain, turning towards Nancy who was sweating patches.

"Now, like I said before, you're not getting of that easy," Nancy wheezed. Hey, Annabeth did track, she was athletic, unlike some people, ahem, Nancy, ahem. Nancy had small sweat dripping down her face, leaving streaks where her foundation had come off because of it.

"You know Nancy, that top is really nice," Annabeth said sweetly. Nancy looked taken back first, but she started to smirk, realizing she had Annabeth right where she wanted her, kissing her feet like everyone else.

"I know, it's vintage," Nancy said, raising her head high. Did Annabeth ever say she really hated redheads? No, well she does. Only a majority make it in her good books.

"It'll be a shame if something happened to it," Annabeth continued, looking very innocent, _honestly_, she thought, _I could be an actress. _Nancy still didn't notice that Annabeth said it'll, as in it will…

Annabeth moved one of her curls to the right, signaling Austin to move in. He walks towards them, whistling innocently, before 'accidently' tripping, sending the ice-cream in his hand flying towards Nancy. It hit the shirt smack bang in the middle. Nancy screamed and what made it even better was that she tripped and fell, head first into the mall's fountain. Annabeth threw her head back laughing as Nancy coughed up water. Her make-up was streaming down her face, making her looked like a retarded panda, and her clothes were completely soaked. She squealed, before stamping her hands on the ground, making water fall everywhere. Of course, in came Drew with the video camera and Lacey with the digital.

"This is so going on the school paper!" Drew laughed videoing Nancy's fit. Lacey nodded, taking various pictures as well.

"I can see it now, _Mall Panda getting a Bath_," Austin said, laughing his butt off.

"Well, it'll be my screensaver," Matthew said, chuckling. Annabeth turned to Nancy, her eyebrows raised. Nancy's friends had run away, as soon as the ice-cream made contact with her shirt.

"You're such a freak Annabeth!" She yelled, her eyes filling with absolute hate.

"Yeah, I am a freak, but you know, at least I'm not a bitch," Annabeth said, a smirk flittering across her face. Nancy screamed at the top of her lungs. Annabeth looked at her with an eyebrow raised, before liking arms with Drew and Lacey. She walked out of the Mall, her head held high, with her friends walking with her.

Hey, she may be leaving for Long Island in two days, but at least she left with a bang.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuh! How was it? What did ya think? **


	2. Chapter One

Do you know I love your reviews a lot? Thank you all sooo much! Here you go, Chapter One of AFIL&W!

Also, I think I made a mistake in the last chapter, the Academy Annabeth goes to is now called Half Blood Academy, I uploaded the older version of AFIL&W, but yeah, it's called HBA now!

"B.I.T.C.H - Beautiful Individual That Creates Hell,"

-Unknown

_All's fair in Love and War_

_Chapter One: Boarding School_

Annabeth sighed as she watched the retreating figure of her only link home. The car zoomed away, leaving the smell of petrol and a puff of smoke in its place. She fiddled with the hem of her new skirt, her endless array of bracelets creating a small sound at the swift movement. The uniform had arrived in the mail a day before. Apparently, they had already known her size. Not creepy at all…

It was a plain uniform. She wore a navy blue, plaid skirt which reached just shy of her knee. Her pure white blouse sleeves reached her upper arms, and she wore the school's navy blue vest, which had the school's crest on the right breast-pocket. They had issued her with a Navy blue blazer, but as it was surprisingly hot for September, it was resting on her forearm right now. School regulation stated that she must wear her tie at all times. But they didn't say in which way it must be worn.

Annabeth wrapped it in a stylish way, making it look like a scarf rather than a tie. On her feet were some black, studded wedges that certainly weren't regulation. Her hands shook slightly, as she trudged towards the Iron Gate. Half Blood Academy was an old Victorian building, reaching over the isolated forest.

The only neighborhood place was the all-boys school, opposite Half Blood. The building was made into a school by Elisabeth Chiron, a woman who believed that men and women deserved the same education. She turned her summer mansion in Long Island into a boarding school for girls, and it has continued like that for 100 years.

The building had ivy leaves crawling up one side, yet it made it look like it was taken straight out of a fairy tale. The front entrance was located at the front of the school, and the office was at the side, further away. Pupils were expected to arrive to lessons on time, always. Annabeth couldn't help her over-active mind from enjoying the building's façade. Her love of architect allowed her to think of all the secrets she would unravel during her time here. She dragged her luggage through the Iron Gate. It creaked open, and spoke of years of history.

Annabeth stopped herself from getting overly excited about the learning experience. She knew that she had to somehow find a way home. And clicking her ruby slippers and wishing for home wasn't going to help her.

She had to get expelled.

She breathed through her nose, her fair hair blowing in the wind. She touched the iron door knob, before pushing the huge door open. She shivered, before shuffling her feet through the entrance. The interior of the building was just as stunning as the outside. She could hear her footsteps echoing against the polished floor-tiles.

The walls that surrounded her were a beautiful cream color, and the old, Victorian windows looked so fragile. There were bookcases lined up against the wall, filled with historical books and ancient scriptures. There were several chairs and couches scattered around the entrance, already filled with students. Annabeth could hear the laughter and the greetings emanating from the school's courtyard.

Walking past the pupils who were hugging their friends, Annabeth held her head high. She knew that she needed to make a statement, and she would not shy away like the old Annabeth did. She would be fearless; she would be Half Blood Academy's worst nightmare.

*Annabeth Chase = Trouble*

The office was small and dainty, located at the entrance of HBA (Half Blood Academy). Miss Hestia, Tia to those who knew her personally, Olympia was a young woman, with a dark brown hair that was cut into a neat bob. She had sparkling blue eyes that said she believed that everyone deserved a second chance, regardless of where they came from.

It was the first day of school, and things were a little more hectic than usual, but that was to be expected. Hestia was more than welcoming to her students, especially to the fourteen-year old freshman who had an anxious and slightly scared look on their face. They were usually accompanied by a parent, or an older sibling who also attended the school.

This was why Hestia Olympia was confused when a young girl who looked like she was in junior year walked in, her aura automatically identified as trouble. But there was something else about the girl that told Hestia that there was more than meets the eye to this girl.

She walked towards the Office Desk, noticing that most of the freshman had scattered away once they had seen her, leaving the Office deserted. She had a crown of blonde hair that flowed down her back and reached her waist in princess curls. Her eyes were a meticulous silvery-grey, and she had a strong bone-structure and a slight tan that spoke of Grecian heritage.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase," She said softly to Hestia, which made her do a mental double-take. This was Annabeth Chase? The girl who had been kicked out of five schools in the past year alone? She looked so calm, so… polite.

Hestia smiled broadly at her, "Yes, I have your welcome pack right here,"

She showed Annabeth a large plastic wallet that contained various pieces of paper that would help her in her first few weeks at HBA. Hestia opened the wallet, before explaining everything to Annabeth.

"Here's a map that can show you around the school. Your dorm room is here, so you can take this route to get there quickly," She said, noticing as Annabeth's sharp eyes took in all the information. She used a bright yellow highlighter to mark where she should go.

"We have six lessons at HBA, one which is a free study period. We also have an hour break as well as an hour and forty-five minute lunch break. This can be used to also have a chance to catch up on homework. Now, on weekends we offer the chance to go to the small village just half an hour away," Hestia said.

Annabeth chuckled, "Like _Hogsmede _from _Harry Potter_?"

Hestia looked at her blankly, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know _Harry Potter._

Really, she honestly doesn't have the faintest what Harry Potter is? That's just sad.

"Here are you dorm keys, school will be starting tomorrow on Tuesday to give the students time to get everything ready today. Breakfast is at 7.00 sharp, and classes start at 8. Curfew is at 11, so no sneaking out or it's a week's worth of detention," Hestia explained, and Annabeth mentally smirked. This school was way too strict for her liking, and she planned on shaking HBA's very foundation.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

"… We also have an amazing library that you can explore," Hestia continued, and Annabeth had snapped herself to attention as soon as the word 'library' was mentioned.

"Oh, there's a library?" She asked enthusiastically. Annabeth loved getting lost between the shelves and shelves of books that hid her from the outside world.

"Oh yes, here, I'll show you on the map," Hestia said kindly, before getting a different colored highlighter, a stark blue this time, and marking the quickest way to the Library.

"Leave your bag with the others, sweetheart, it'll be sent to your room with the others," Hestia announced, and Annabeth thanked her. Waving softly at Hestia, she placed her suitcases next to the others under the label that said 'juniors'.

With her welcome pack being gripped firmly in her hands, Annabeth walked out of the Office, her head held high. Her wedged boots were pounding against the black-and-white tiled floors and she followed the direction that Hestia had given her.

The library was beautiful, authentic by its age. They were huge, vertical bookcases that were lined with original copies that made Annabeth's body shudder with excitement. Her eyes narrowed down on all the spines, her fingers running across them. Not that many people were at the library, so she automatically knew this would be her favorite place in the whole of HBA.

Annabeth found a book that immediately caught her attention. It was bound in leather, with the title in curvy, intricate golden letters. The title of the book was front and bold, 'Greek Mythology through the Ages'. She borrowed it out, before finding a comfy window seat that was secluded from the rest of the library. Opening it up, she lost herself in the world of monsters, magic and heroes. It was a handwritten book, dating back to the 1920's. The penmanship was beautiful, swift and curvy, and the book itself took Annabeth back into time, to a time where there were evil spirits, heroes that were half-god and monsters.

Then she realized that students were giggling outside in the courtyard, leaving for inside. They were all making their way to their rooms and to meet up with their roommates. This was what Annabeth was regretting; these people had years to establish their relationships, while Annabeth had just intruded into their peaceful school.

Sighing, Annabeth pulled out her map, trying to figure out where her dorm room would be. She pounded out of the library, her book clasped against her side. Absorbed in finding out where she needed to go, she didn't think much of where she was going right now.

She cashed straight into another girl.

They both flew to the floor, with Annabeth's book flying beside them, while the girl's bag was dumped of its contents. She seemed to look around quickly, before rushing to place all the contents back into her bag. Annabeth began to help, picking up what looked like a small headpiece with a mic attached to it.

"Here," She said, passing it back to the girl, who looked at Annabeth's sharply, before sighing and placing back into her bag inconspicuously.

Annabeth finally took in the appearance of the girl she had crashed into. She had freckle-less ivory skin, with a dark shade of navy blue electric eyes. She had midnight hair that reached her shoulders in a bob, and a row of studded earrings on her ears as well as a pierced nose. She wore the same uniform as Annabeth, except she had a jet black hunters jacket propped over her shoulders and black converses.

She raised an eyebrow at her blatant starring, and Annabeth had enough decency to blush.

"Well, you're defiantly not a freshman, so you must be Annabeth Chase. My name is Thalia Grace, pleasure to meet you," She said boldly, lifting her hand out for Annabeth. Annabeth gripped her hand tightly, and watched as Thalia did the same. It proved that they weren't afraid of each other, and that they weren't just prissy.

"How do you know me?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow as Thalia began to grin.

"Oh, well welcome to Half Blood Academy, roomie," Thalia smirked.

*AFIL&W*

"Hey Pipes, meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Piper," Thalia said, once Annabeth had gotten over the beauty of her dorm room. It was huge, split off into four corners.

Thalia's corner was a mixture between sky blue and a lime green. She had two pine-wooden dressers, and was next to the window so she could see the night sky before she went to sleep. Her bedspread was a murky green colour, while the pillows brought the bed to life, with its dark browns and blues.

Piper, a Cherokee girl with flawless tanned skin and chestnut hair had made her section of the dorm into a Paris theme bedroom. It had black Sharpies doodles on the pure white walls. The bed was single, but had a white bedspread with painted pop-art pillows. Her wardrobe was covered in two large Eiffel Towers, and above her bed was shelves filled with books and music CD's. She smiled brightly at Annabeth, her pencil twiddling as she drew different designs in her bright pink notebook. Piper was fashion crazy, despite her tomboy fashion choices.

Rachel, a crazy red-head artist was the other girl Annabeth shared the dorm room with, making the total a number four. She had twinkly lights taped across above her bed, which was a pinkish-purple spread. She had various printed blocks that she had done herself, and was sitting comfortably on her bed tapping a pencil against her forehead. A sketch book was on her lap, with eraser bits on her bedspread. She waved at Annabeth shyly, her emerald eyes sparkling slightly.

And finally there was Annabeth's bed, which she was more than happy about. It was a dark blue spread, with Aztec purple print. There were twinkling lights, like Rachel's but larger, that was wrapped around her bedpost, and her pillows matched her bedspread. She sat down slowly, noticing the looks Rachel, Piper and Thalia were exchanging.

"So Annabeth, we saw your track record," Piper said, and Annabeth raised an eyebrow, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, this is so awkward. We need your help," Thalia said. Rachel and Piper face palmed, before looking at Thalia with a 'Seriously?' kind of look.

"You see, the rival school, Goode Academy. And well, maybe this will make more sense," Rachel said, before standing up and grabbing Annabeth's wrist. Piper and Thalia were behind them, and Rachel started to drag Annabeth out of their dorm room.

"Whoa, wait guys," Annabeth said, not fully trusting them.

Who would? She only met them ten minutes ago!

"Don't worries, but we need you to keep completely quiet about this, the school doesn't know we use its 'recourses' for personal use," Thalia said, creating quotation marks in the air around 'recourses'.

"Why would I do that? What is going on?" Annabeth demanded, and Rachel rolled her eyes before pulling Annabeth into a stop.

"Why are we here?" Annabeth said, raising her eyebrow. They were outside the library, at one of the school's old statue. It was an original, and was at HBA even before it got turned into a school. It wasn't anything special, just a simple pillar that was exactly the same as the others that were surrounding the hall. In fact, Annabeth was positive that she had completely missed; when she was at the library, she didn't even notice the pillars.

"You know how this house used to be Elisabeth Chiron's summer home? Well, in those days they use to have secret passageways," Piper said, smirking at Annabeth's disbelieving face. Thalia scoffed, before twisting the spherical ball that was on top of the pillar and watched as Annabeth's face turned from distrust to awe in a split second.

The pillar groaned in protest, as if annoyed that it had been awaken. There were cobwebs at the top, and Annabeth swore she saw spiders scurrying along the floor. She shivered, clenching her fists. She hated spiders.

"Come on," Piper said, motioning for Annabeth to follow behind her. She stepped in hesitantly, with Piper in front of her and Thalia and Rachel at the back.

The place was dark and Annabeth clung to the sides in case she fell over. Her black wedges were not a good choice right now. She listened for the creak of the pillar and automatically knew that it had gone back into place. She didn't know how to get out now, so the best thing she could do was to follow on.

The passageway was completely black, with only Piper's cell phone as guidance in the dark. It shined weakly, but they didn't need to travel far before lights started to become visible. Annabeth shielded her eyes, waiting for them to adjust. It was a huge room, circular, and Annabeth could just see the oak wooden door at the right back.

The room made Annabeth feel like she had just stepped into the 1960's. There were black chalkboards propped up on the right hand side, while there was a huge bookcase filled with thousands of books and scriptures that stretched against the whole left-side wall.

"After we found this place, we made it our HQ. It was less likely for us to be caught here; the last person who entered this place was Elisabeth herself," Rachel explained, and Annabeth watched as freshman, sophomores and juniors were all working together, marking something on blueprints.

"Why aren't there any seniors?" Annabeth asked, looking at her room-mates. All the students nodded their heads in acknowledgement at them, and Annabeth immediately recognized that they were the leaders, or maybe co-leaders.

"Oh, well we found this place when we were freshman, thought it would be cool, especially next year when we _**are**_ seniors. We like to introduce fresh meat, they might think of things we wouldn't even know of," Thalia explained.

"So, why am I here?"

The Million Dollar Question

"Why don't we go somewhere more private," Piper said, motioning for the door. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, before walking in.

The place was more rectangular, and had one of those wide board-room tables. There was a small projector at the top, and attached to it was a laptop. Three girls were already sitting down, swiveling on the swirling chairs. They stopped when they saw Piper, Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth approach.

The three people there were as different as night and day. One was obviously Greek, with olive skin and dark Grecian hair. She had a bright smile that contradicted her almost black eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as everyone else, but somehow made it seem a lot more Gothic than it was. Her tie was crooked, revealing the black choker she was wearing.

Next to her was a blonde, bubbly girl who seemed to be a lot like Lacey. She had strawberry blonde hair that was swept into a high ponytail, and bubblegum pink lips. Her dark blue eyes were bright as she waved enthusiastically at Piper, who grumbled something like 'Stupid cousin,' Her uniform was pristine, except for the different badges that were pinned against her blazer, all different shades of pink.

After the 'Bubblegum Lips' was a more refined girl. She reminded Annabeth of a poised statue, as her back was pinned straight up and she looked at Annabeth with a perfect eye-brow raised. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun, without a single strand out of place. Her uniform was perfect, just like Lacey, except it wasn't personalized; it was exactly how it should be. Her icy-blue eyes seem to penetrate Annabeth, but Annabeth didn't feel threatened.

The puny mortal thought she could out-calculate _**the**_ Annabeth Isabelle Chase?

Huh, she must have a death sentence.

"Guys this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Bianca, (the gothic girl), Silena (Bubblegum Lips) and Reyna (Puny mortal)," Piper said, and Reyna's eyes immediately changed from glaring to almost respect.

"So you're Annabeth Chase. Please, sit," She said in a primed tone. Annabeth could hear the faint Italian accent, and was shocked to say the least. Then she thought against it, Reyna could be a bloody Amazonian princess, her icy eyes would definitely make her a fierce warrior.

"Why am I here?" Annabeth repeated, as she sat down at what seemed to be the head of the table. Thalia slid a paper brown folder towards her, and Annabeth could see her name printed over the top.

"Expelled from five schools in the last year," Reyna started, and Annabeth started straight at the folder, not daring to look at anyone.

"All from excess trouble-making and pranks," Silena continued, her voice being much sweeter than the others. But Annabeth knew better; it was the sweet ones you had to look out for.

"Those pranks include, paintballing in the corridors, the old 'Honey and Feathers' prank and my personal favorite I do have to say, printing a teacher's head onto a fat animals body," Thalia said, smirking at Annabeth.

"In my defense, Prof. Niccole liked us a little too much. He got fired a week after I left," Annabeth explained and watched as Piper scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Gross,"

"The point is, you have a reputation of being the baddest girl in San Francisco," Bianca stated, and Annabeth crossed her leg over her knee.

She raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"We need your help," Rachel said simply.

Okay… Annabeth really did not expect that.

"We've been at prank-war with the School's rivals Goode High. The problem is, is that my brother and cousins happen to be part of the team. We all actually grew up with them. They know our style. But…" Thalia said, trailing off.

"They don't know mine," Annabeth finished.

"Exactly, look I know this is a lot to ask, but we need a new leader," explained Piper.

"We know that you got sent here and it's your last chance but we really need your help," Bianca pleaded. Annabeth raised a hand up, listening as they all stopped their pleads and begging.

"So let me get this straight. There's this war going on between you and Goode Academy. The teachers don't know anything, and you want me to be like your secret weapon because they all know your style, is that it?" Annabeth said, and they all exchanged a glance.

"There's also the chance that you might get expelled," Piper said softly.

There was a beat of silence, and then Annabeth began to smirk slightly.

"Oh, I'm so in,"


End file.
